Solo un Día?
by Helen Black Potter
Summary: bueno estoy aque con otro SiriusRemus pero en esta ocaccion es Sirius el que cuenta como se dio su relacion con Remus espero que entren y dejen comentarios
1. me amas?

Hola me llamo Sirius Black sabes un día es tanto tiempo… así como te pueden destruir tu existencia como se puede volver lo mas bello del universo, lo peor que puedes hacer es pensar que un día es algo común yo lo descubrí en varias ocasiones de mi vida, que cuando planeas las cosas normalmente no pasa lo que deseas pero cuando no te lo esperas la vida hace que recuerdes que los milagros como las desgracias existen, quieren saber por que lo digo…

Bueno yo era una persona que decía que podía controlar mi vida y mi tiempo, que las cosas salían como yo las deseaba pero la vida me demostró lo muy equivocado que estaba, pero mejor les dejo con uno de mis recuerdos, cuando Remus me confeso su amor

Flash Back

No se que pensar, nunca me imagine ver a un amigo de otra forma que no sea como a un hermano, pero últimamente no me puedo sacar la imagen de sus ojos dorados, sus labios rosas, su carita de niño preocupado o sus movimientos ágiles cuando trata de no llamar mucho la atención de mi mete, desearía saber que sabor tienen y ser lo único que reflejen eso hermosas ojos, ser lo único importante en la vida de mi amigo, pero al ver como a todos le sonríe sin importarle nada, para todos tiene las mismas reacciones, incluyéndome, no soy nadie especial para el.

Pero últimamente el tiene un brillo en sus ojos muy raro hacia una chica de Hufflepuff y me mata saber que ese brillo no es para mi… lo deseo tanto, que me duele, ya que se que no es posible que me vea de otra forma, solo me estoy torturando, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Ultimamente me siento mas solo, mi amigo James se la pasa pensando en un pelirroja, es muy bonita y tiene un cuerpo aceptable lo único que no me agrada aparte de que no nos soporta es que tienen un carácter de los mil demonios, es muy estricta y todo le ofende, pero bueno a mi amigo le gustan los retos, de hecho en estos momentos esta en un castigo con ella ya que los cacharon cuando Evans le hechizaba por que James la tomo de la cintura y los castigaron a los dos, hoy en la noche James llegara y le tendré que curar alguna herida que la pelirroja le haga, pero bueno, mi amigo es así que le puedo hacer.

Voy caminando por los pasillos Remus mi niño, si es mío yo lo cuido todo el tiempo siempre trato de que no sufra mas de la cuenta y han de estar pensando que soy un posesivo pero lo quiero tanto que no me lo puedo imaginar con otra persona, ni siquiera cerca de mis amigos, siempre estoy con el, antes era según yo, por que no me quería sentir desplazado pero cuando vi el brillo en los ojos de Remus descubrí que el hecho de que siempre estuviera en ese lugar era por que lo quería, mas bien deseaba estar a su lado.

Voy caminado hacia la Biblioteca siempre lo voy a recoger a esta hora, él es un amante de los libros por lo que se que debe estar leyendo según él algo muy interesante, tengo que llegar a verlo muy concentrado, ver su cabello caer un poco desordenado con unos reflejos plateados por todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que pasar mi amigo, pero al llegar no esta precisamente leyendo, de hecho no esta en la biblioteca esta platicando con esa Hufflepuff la muy zorra lo esta acariciando y el no se la quita, mi coraje es muy grande debe haber algo mal, trato de pensar que es mentira que no hay nada raro, pero me doy cuenta que no es una farsa cuando el toma su cabello negro y juega con el, ella esta sonrojada y Remus también siento que algo se rompe dentro de mi y que me falta el aire como si no llegara a mis pulmones.

Debe haber algún error no puede estar pasando, pero mi tortura no termina en eso se acercan poco a poco y se besan no es apasionada pero si lo suficientemente profundo como para terminar de matarme si se que suena una exageración pero no siento nada, ni siquiera dolor veo como se separan y se sonríen mi vista se empaña pero yo no lloro, al verlo tan feliz algo en mi interior se siente bien, tal vez si lo ame siempre escuche que cuando se ama a alguien te sientes feliz verlo sonreír, tal vez si lo amo por que entre mi dolor hay algo que me hace sentir bien.

Ella le acaricia su cabello y lo vuelve a besar y se aleja al pasar junto a mi me sonríe, yo no le hago caso creo que se siente mal, Remus me ve y también me sonríe pero veo sus mejillas sonrojadas se ve tan lindo pero ya se que no es mío, que su cariño ya tiene dueño me siento fatal.

"Sirius… yo… se los quería decir pero…" esta muy consternado al verse descubierto

"no hay problema, me alegra verte feliz" dije y aun que no era mentira sentía que mi voz no sonaba muy honesta pero como podía ser feliz si me sentía miserable.

"ya nos vamos?" me pregunta, creo que quiere cambiar el tema y yo se lo agradezco

"claro…"sino lo puedo tener, no lo pienso perder como amigo, me siento ligero

y empezamos a caminar hacia la sala común por fin entramos en un silencio no se si para el es incomodo pero para mi lo es y mucho

"no estas molesto?" me pregunta, es muy lindo siempre ve como me siento, siempre esta pendiente de mí

"debería estarlo?" pregunte, no sabia ni que decirle en estos momentos, solo quería estar solo y lamentarme por un amor imposible, por un amor que nunca había tenido principio pero si un muy feo final

"se los quería decir, pero no sabia si duraría" me dijo

"no hay problema" y trato de sonreírle, no sabia si duraría? Entonces ya tenían tiempo con esa relación por lo que me sentí aun peor si eso era posible.

el se sienta en uno de los sillones y me voltea a ver yo me siento junto a el

"sabes Sirius creo que la amo" me dice viendo el fuego de la chimenea, ya no se ni que sentir se que estoy destrozado, pero conforme pasa la platica me siento peor, yo nunca me imagine que se pudiera llegar a estos grados de dolor, solo estoy consciente de que peor no me puede ir, que equivocado estaba.

"que es lo que sientes?" pregunto, no podía demostrar que el tema me mata

"no se, no estoy seguro pero me encanta estar con ella" me dice como siempre sus ojos muestran una chispa que nunca había visto en esa mirada y la conocía muy bien

"pues no se que decirte" solo quiero correr y alejarme de ti pero creo que seria imposible ya que duermo junto a él, voy a todas las clases con el y todo el tiempo estamos juntos, lo se, tengo que conseguir una vida, por si alguien se lo pregunta Peter esta con McGonagall en clase extras

"sabes creo que le diré mi secreto" me dice, se ve muy decidido

"QUE" no pude evitar gritarlo

"que creo que lo debe de saber" dijo sonriendo creo que se imaginaba mi reacción o.k. este día no debí de haberme parado

"estas seguro?" pregunte, no podía, no debía pasarme esto, se suponía que era un secreto de los merodeadores que paso con eso, por que ella se tenia que enterar hasta en eso lo perdería?.

"si… si quiero algo serio con ella lo debo hacer" no se que hacer, dejo que mi cuerpo se mueva ya que no se ni que pensar, mi cuerpo se levanta y salgo de la sala común empiezo a caminar llegue a un pasillo solitario, pero al notarlo mis ojos han estado llorando, toco mis mejillas, siento la humedad de mi piel, me apoyo en una de las paredes y me deslizo poco a poco hasta que estoy sentado.

Abrazo mis piernas y dejo que mis lagrimas fluyan sin detenerlas, no se cuanto tiempo estoy en el pasillo pero escucho unos pasos, me limpio los ojos, no quiero que me vean llorando, que pensarían de mi el gran Sirius Black el niño que no siente nada, que solo ve por si mismo, se lo que verían a un chico que a perdido todo, no tengo amigos, no tengo familia, estoy solo

"Sirius que haces" es la voz de James se debió haber preocupado al no encontrarme

"nada" contesto en un susurro, no se si me escucho pero no also la vista de mis piernas, por que se que es muy notoria que he estado llorando

"que pasa amigo" me dice el, se a puesto en cuclillas para verme pero no quiero que vea mi dolor, quiero seguir solo, trato de calmar mi llanto pero mi amigo se da cuenta, me abraza, yo me apoyo en el, me siento mal, muy mal pero almenos tengo con quien desahogarme

"tranquilo" me susurra mientras acaricia mi cabello como desearía que esas caricias fueran de mi lobito que el estuviera tratándome de dar apoyo, pero no lo es, es solo James

después de otros minutos, ya no salen lagrimas, me limpio mi piel y lo volteo a ver, el me sonríe y se para y me ayuda a ponerme de pie

"vamos al cuarto" me dice en un susurro, empezamos a caminar siento su mirada, se debe de preguntar que es lo que me esta matando para que yo me pusiera a llorar, ya que no lo hago muy seguido

"sabes el amor duele" me dice, yo lo volteo a ver, el solo me esta sonriendo "sabes me costo trabajo entenderte pero después lo analice y me agrado en estos momentos el cree amarla pero yo se que no lo es por que no te alejas un poco de él, has le sentir que no te va a tener todo el tiempo" y dio la contraseña entramos Remus estaba esperándonos

"ya me estaba preocupando" dice pero yo no lo volteo a ver solo sigo mi camino hasta mi cama, donde sierro mis cortinas y me quedo pensando, tal vez James tenia razón, alejarme seria lo mas seguro.

A la mañana siguiente, me baño y bajo a desayunar después de unos minutos entran mis amigos, los saludo a todos pero no lo volteo a ver, al llegar a pociones yo siempre me siento con Remus y James con Peter pero sin que nadie me pueda decir nada me siento junto a Peter, él me ve muy sorprendido yo casi nunca me alejo de Remus

"hoy te quiero ayudar" le digo para que me deje de ver como si fuera un extraterrestre

"si no hay problema" y voltea a ver a los demás los cuales ya estaban sentados, Remus esta muy sorprendido, la clase paso sin ningún problema, no hay nada de que quejarse, las siguientes clase me siento entre James y Peter pero en ninguna me siento junto a Remus el cada vez se ve mas extrañado pero no pienso acercarme, saber que me voltea a ver y que esta tratando de descubrir que me pasa, me agrada ya que no me va a sacar de sus pensamientos por un buen rato, soy tan feliz.

En la tarde me acerco a el "Remus no podré ir por ti a la biblioteca" y sin esperar su respuesta sigo caminando no tengo nada que hacer pero no me puedo quedar con el, en el camino me encontré con Evans la pelirroja de James, ella me ve con odio, nunca he entendido por que no me soporta, pero bueno tampoco tengo ganas de averiguarlo, por lo que sigo por mi camino, ella me sigue viendo, algo me quiere preguntar, pero no se que puede ser.

"como estas?" bueno el fin del mundo esta cerca yo no estoy con algún merodeador y ella es amable con migo

"bien… por que tendría que estar mal" pregunto sin voltearla a ver

"te vi ayer llegar a la sala común y no te veías muy bien que digamos" dijo la chica

"no quiero ofenderte ni nada por el estilo pero no te voy a hablar de mis problemas" y seguí caminado

"espero que pronto lo soluciones" la volteo a ver es muy persistente, ella me esta sonriendo en estos momentos entiendo por que James la ama

"yo también" le dije y le sonreí

"si quieres hablar con alguien puedes contar con migo" se ve muy tierna si no la conociera me la creería

"no podrías entenderlo" le dije necesitaba hablarlo, saber que hacer, como seguir con mi vida sin sentirme vacío

"por que no lo intentas" me acerco a ella y sigo caminando me ha entendido y me siguió entramos a un salón vacío y le pongo varios hechizos, no quiero que nadie mas lo escuche

"estoy enamorado y esa persona no me quiere" ella me ve incrédula pero no dice nada "de hecho tiene pareja y me entere ayer por eso me puse así"

"ya veo y esa persona sabe tus sentimientos" yo niego con mi cabeza "sabes como puedes decir que no te quiere si no se lo has dicho"

"por que se que es feliz con esa chica" dijo sin darme cuenta

"a ver déjame ver si entendí, tu estas enamorado de un chico" me dice un tanto incrédula

"si así como suena" dije, no tenia nada que perder

"wow eso complica las cosas pero no mucho, si soy observadora… tu estas enamorado de Remus" dijo la chica con una sonrisa

"tan obvio soy "pregunto, no entendía por que cada vez me sentía mejor

"no mucho, pero me dijiste que ayer te enteraste, por lo tanto ayer debió de a ver sido un día normal pero hoy ya no y por lo que he notado no te le acercas a Remus por lo que tal vez sea el" dijo la chica

"si… es que le hice caso a James, el me dijo que me alejara para que se diera cuenta de lo que esta dejando ir" dije sonriéndole

"pues es una buena idea normalmente nadie aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido pero no le digas a Potter que le doy la razón" y me volvió a sonreír

"por que no le das una oportunidad" le pregunte

"no lo se" y salió del cuarto yo corrí para verla

"si quieres puedes ser nuestra amiga pelirroja" ella se dio la vuelta y me sonrío llevaba unos libros en las manos se veía muy linda

"espérame en la cena" y siguió su camino, con esto James seria feliz camine a la sala común donde estaban mis amigo vi la duda en la mirada de Remus

"James di quien es tu amigo favorito" dije sonriéndole

"Remus por que" dijo el muy lindo

"bueno si es el tu mejor amigo no te doy la buena noticia que te tengo" dije sonriendo y acostándome en sus piernas, normalmente estaría en las piernas de Remus pero ya no, si hasta la pelirroja estaba de acuerdo tal vez serviría

"bueno entonces será tu" dice James y por extraña razón me acaricia el cabello, tengo ganas de ver la mirada de Remus pero no lo hago

"bueno solo por ser el favorito te lo diré, la chica de mal genio, la monstruo, la que da precio por nuestra cabeza, la pelirroja se sentara con nosotros en la cena" dije, sabia que esos apodos molestaban a mi amigo por eso se los decía

"que… como lo lograste" pregunta muy impresionado

"ya vez, contándole mi vida acepto ser nuestra amiga" dije, James estaba muy contento y voltee a ver a los demás no sabia que había en la mirada de Remus

"que bien, te adoro, Sirius te adoro" decía James feliz su mirada mostraba la gran alegría que sentía, tenia mucho que no lo veía tan feliz almenos podía hacer algo por un amigo.

"pero no la incomodes acepto ser amiga mas no una cita, trátala como a nosotros en lo que ella te conoce" y me levante James salió corriendo al cuarto, yo solo sonreía biendo las escaleras por donde mi amigo había desaparecido.

"como lo lograste Sirius" me pregunta Remus, mi niño pero recuerdo que ya no lo es

"bien no lo se, pero se dio y James es feliz" y empece a caminar al cuarto, me acosté recuerdo la noche lo mal que me sentía y en estos momentos sabia que tenia amigos que me querían hasta había conseguido que la pelirroja se nos acercara escucho la bañera James nunca aprendería pero almenos tenia la posibilidad de ser correspondido, yo ni eso podía tener.

No siento en que momento me quedo dormido, pero si cuando me despiertan al abrir los ojos solo veo los ojos dorados que amo, me siento tan bien pero poco a poco se aleja

"ya es hora de la cena" y se aleja totalmente de mi

"si ya voy" me levanto y salgo sin esperar a nadie, al llegar al gran comedor Evans todavía no estaba cerca por lo que me ciento, James se sienta junto a mi y Remus de mi otro lado Peter enfrente no pasa mucho cuando la pelirroja se sienta junto a Peter enfrente de James el cual estaba mas que contento, la Hufflepuff se acerca y le roba un beso a Remus yo trato de no verlo pero veo la compasión en los ojos de mis amigos, James apoya su mano en mi hombro lo volteo a ver sus ojos se ve la preocupación.

Se que le preocupo, le trato de sonreír el hambre se me fue y por desgracia no había comido nada, solo juego con mi comida y sigo las bromas que hace James ya que la chica no se fue, se quedo con Remus y el nos ignora o almenos eso creía.

Después de unos minutos me despido y subo a mi cuarto me dejo caer en al cama y el sueño me vence es un sueño intranquilo pero al final aparecen esos ojos dorados, despierto antes que todos, veo que hay un poco de comida pero no tengo hambre y me meto a bañar salgo solo con una toalla y me cambio, no tengo prisa.

Los días pasaban, no había mucho avance, casi no le hablaba y me dolía verlo, por que la chica cada vez se le separaba menos, Lily trataba de aconsejarme y James de darme ánimos, ellos dos habían hecho una tregua para ayudarme, por lo que James se veía contento, Peter casi no estaba con nosotros pero bueno.

Yo casi no estaba comiendo, no me daba hambre pero si tenia mucho sueño, según mis dos amigos era por depresión pero no podía evitarlo, la felicidad de Remus iba cayendo pero no podía ir a verlo, el no me había buscado como para hacerlo, al contrario sentía que ni siquiera quería mi amistad, cosa que me deprimía mas.

Baje al desayuno como siempre sin esperar a nadie, cada vez era mas retraído solo me ponía así cuando estaba en mi casa, según Peter cada vez parecía mas un Slytherin con un porte muy altivo y la mirada fría, James se preocupaba me lo había dicho esa misma noche, que no le estaba agradando mi cambio pero solo le dije que cada quien sabia como expresar su dolor, ya no quería hablar con nadie, no quería volver a sufrir, hasta Lily me había regañado, pero no les hice caso di la vuelta al pasillo y escuche unas voces

"pero por que me dejas" era la Hufflepuff

"te quiero mucho, pero no te amo" decía Remus

"quien es la que te quito de mis manos" decía la chica se escuchaba muy triste

"no tiene caso… nos vemos" y se fue por desgracia ya no sabia que sentir una parte de mi era un grito de alegría, la había dejado por fin, las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes pero por otro lado seguía la depresión, el no me había buscado y como saber que era por mi, seguí mi camino, Remus me vio pero no dijo nada yo tampoco lo voltee a ver, ya no quería hacerme ilaciones, no mas, ya estaba en un estado deplorable como para volver a ilusionarme y volver a caer, llegué al gran comedor y trate de comer, pero mi estomago casi no aceptaba comida, podía notar la mirada preocupada hasta de mi hermano menor mi aspecto debe de ser deplorable como para dar pena a Regulus solo sonrío la típica sonrisa Black de el mundo me pertenece, llegan mis amigos pero con las mismas caras preocupadas.

Quiero olvidar… pero no se como, tal vez si cambio mi entorno, tal vez saliendo con alguien suelto un suspiro inconscientemente veo a Remus el cual se ve triste pero no me habla, se que soy el culpable ya que por mi causa se miden en los comentario, hoy es sábado pero no quiero estar con ellos

"me retiro" y salgo del gran comedor mis paso me alejan no se a donde ir solo se que no quiero estar cerca, cuanto tiempo había pasado donde vi a Remus besarse con esa chica tal vez un mes o un poco mas pero para mi desgracia es como si fueran años, la luna llena paso sin muchos acontecimiento la recuerdo en estos momentos de silencio en los pasillos

Fui, no lo podía abandonar en esto, él al verme me sonrío, yo trate de no darle importancia me destrozo escuchar sus gritos pero en esta ocasión no me acerque, James fue el que tomo mi lugar yo solo baje la cabeza cuando los gritos empezaron a cambiar nos transformamos, Moony me trato de saludar pero no le hice mucho caso, el lobo pareció molesto ya que me gruño pero no le hice caso, solo me heche con los orejas hacia abajo, después de un rato el lobo se desespero y empezó a jugar con los demás yo solo estuve hechado.

A la mañana siguiente James se encargo de cuidarlo, sentí que Remus me buscaba pero no le hice caso, el le limpio las heridas, le dio de comer y lo arropo para que duerma, yo estaba en el cuarto según haciendo deberes ya que no se los quería pedir a Remus pero Lily era la que me ayudaba, escuche a Remus llorar y me desespere mas por lo que me salí del cuarto ya no supe si siguió o no, me dormí en la sala común.

Llegue a la torre de astronomía donde me deje caer para ver el jardín me había dolido mucho no correr a consolarlo cuando estaba llorando y era algo que me dolía hasta la fecha.

"me podrías decir por que me has estado evitando" me decía Remus por detrás reconocía su voz mi corazón salto

"no creo que te importe mucho" si lo admito estaba dolido

"Sirius eres mi mejor amigo" decía y trataba de acercarse

"a enserio no lo pareció" y voltee a verlo, vi en sus ojos dolor, un dolor muy grande, eso me destrozo mas si es posible

"que es lo que te pasa por que no quieres estar con migo" dijo en un susurro sus ojos estaban cristalinos

"no es eso…" y mis lagrimas salieron de mis ojos "es solo que yo" pero en eso sentí su cuerpo junto al mío el me había abrazado

"no sabes lo que te extrañe" me decía con la voz quebrada

"también yo" dije me sentía feliz le importaba por fin demostraba que le importaba lo que no entendia era por que hasta ahora por que me dejo solo un poco mas de un mes

"sabes no me quería dar cuenta de que no amaba a

"no quiero hablar de ella" dije, por que tenia que sacarla en estos momentos

"no déjame terminar por favor" vi en sus ojos suplica no pude detenerlo

"…"

"veras creí amarla pero en este mes que me ignorabas y que no me volteabas a ver, me di cuenta que ella no era la que me hacia sentir bien, con quien no me importaba ser un licántropo por que tenia a alguien que me quería, con ella no podía sonreír, con ella me sentía incompleto y la luna llena me hizo darme cuenta que la persona que mas quiero no era ella sino tu Sirius, no puedo vivir sin ti" sus ojos mostraba la suplica silenciosa que me hacia que no lo volviera a ignorara, que le correspondiera con los mismo sentimientos su mirada fue la que me hizo sonreír, sonreír como hacia mucho que no lo hacia

"no sabes cuanto deseaba escuchar esto" dije en un susurro seguía llorando pero de felicidad, el que creí que seria un día mas, se volvió lo mas hermoso de mi vida.

Poco a poco me acerque, podría saber a que sabían sus labios, podría saber que se sentía ser correspondido, nuestros labios se unieron al principio solo un roce que no duro mucho, solo unos segundos pero será uno de los recuerdos que nunca me dejarían, que siempre llevaría en mi mente, nos vimos a los ojos, por fin sus ojos solo eran míos, por fin su ojos solo me reflejaban, solo era yo en su mundo, nos volvimos a besar esta ves fue mas apasionada, mi lengua recorrió sus labios y los cuales me abrió para dejar que profundizara mas mi caricia, al poco rato la suya se unió en lo que fue nuestro primer encuentro en lo que se volvió una necesidad así como respirar.

Que les pareció como verán en un día me fue mal pero después salí bastante bien, no lo creen, la vida no solo es sufrimiento pero eso no quiere decir que no sea difícil, yo no estoy desilusionado solo espero que me sonría mi destino y poder seguir junto a mi niño junto a Remus el amor de mi vida.

Si alguien le interesa solo diré que esa noche no dormimos y conocí por completo el cuerpo de Remus, jajaja lo único malo es que olvidamos los hechizos y James y Peter pasaron muy mala noche, el pobre de Peter salió con un trauma y después de dos semanas recupero el habla, mientras James nos veía horrorizado y salía corriendo, pero después de eso lo aceptaron bastante bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola!

Como ven un nuevo proyecto, bueno la verdad no lo se, esto lo pense como one shot estaba deprimida y se me ocurrió darle un poco de dolor a estos personajes, pero no soporto los finales tristes por lo que como ven termina bastante bien, pero antes de subirlo se me ocurrió que fuera Sirius quien lo contara y la verdad no se como me salió pero estoy conforme, estoy pensando en otros capítulos sobre su vida pero no estoy segura se los agradecería si me dieran su comentario quieren mas o así esta bien, bueno de todos modos nos vemos después ya sea con este u otra.

Párese amenaza jajajaja

¡¡Hasta luego!

Helen Black Potter

M.O.Siriusiana

M.O.Merodeadores


	2. el compromiso?

Hola!

Perdón por el retraso, pero he tenido mucha tarea mi maestros están locos, pero bueno he tratado de seguir escribiendo, y aun que no tengo fechas de actualización no pienso dejar de abandonada ninguna de mis historias, solo les pido un poco de paciencia

Bueno como saben no soy JKR, solo tome sus personajes y los volví gay, espero que les guste, advertencia como esta historia contiene Slash, relación chico/chico. Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de la historia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El compromiso?

Como ven no solo existen días tristes y felices, también están los días en los que deseas estar dormido y que nada pasara, pero bueno también esos días hay que vivirlo y tratar de salir lo mejor posible en este momento les contare uno que marco mi vida.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy feliz mis días con Remus han sido los mejores de mi vida, estoy tan contento, es perfecto, siempre esta con migo, al principio creí que seria muy extraño, después de que nos dijéramos que nos amábamos, me volví un poco mas posesivo, pero el solo me sonreía y me tranquilizaba, en estos momentos lo estoy viendo dormir, es encantador, es muy lindo cuando duerme, sus facciones se relajan y parece muy feliz, últimamente unos Slytherin lo están siguiendo, pero el dice que no, que lo estoy imaginando, en parte espero que sea cierto, sus músculos se tensan un poco, parece que va a despertar, a los segundos sus hermosos ojos me reflejan y me sonríe.

"buenos días" le digo en un susurro.

"buenos días" me contesta y se apoya mas en mi pecho, solo tenemos tres días para la luna llena, en estas fechas es muy huraño, no le gusta que lo sobreproteja, el lobo desea salir y estoy nervioso, es la primera luna llena que somos pareja, nunca hablamos de ser novios por que siento que suena raro, pero el es mío y yo soy de el, por lo que se que aunque no lo hablemos lo somos. Lo abrazo me gusta mucho tenerlo junto a mi.

"será mejor que no vallamos… tenemos clases" me dice, pero no se mueve por lo que me empiezo a reír, el me voltea a ver la duda esta en su mirada.

"si quieres que nos vallamos…tienes que pararte, para que yo me pueda mover, mi brazo esta debajo de ti" le digo susurrándoselo en el oído, siento como se estremece, aunque nos conozcamos mucho, solo una ves hemos tenido relaciones y fue cuando nos dijimos que nos queríamos.

El se mueve y se levanta, se dirige al baño para refrescarse un rato, yo me estiro en la cama en eso las cortinas de James se recorren, el me saluda.

"buena noche?" le pregunto

"si" y se deja caer en la cama.

"wow la pelirroja si que te deja mal" le digo en broma, el se sonroja, la pelirroja es nuestra amiga se lleva bien con nosotros, las horas libre ya no se la pasa en la biblioteca sino que sale a los jardines y se acuesta en el pasto, mientras hablamos de todo y nada a la vez, ella siempre juega con James y Peter mientras nos dan unos minutos de privacidad, pero cuando jugamos los cinco me encanta, nunca pense que esa chica podría tener un lado lindo, sierro mis ojos, después de unos minutos la puerta se abre y sale mi niño, solo con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura, sus movimientos me enloquecen el se sonroja y James se me acerca.

"deja de comértelo no ves que lo incomodas" yo lo volteo a ver el se esta riendo, eso me molesta y veo mi almohada se la arrojo pero por desgracia mi amigo tiene buenos reflejos, por lo que la esquiva sin ningún problema y para colme me gana el baño, eso si ya era demasiado, regreso la mirada a mi niño y se estaba terminando de vestir por lo que me acerco y lo beso.

"Sirius quiero llegar a las clases" me dice después del beso

"lo se" y me alejo de el, Remus va a la cama de Peter y lo empieza a despertar después de arreglarnos bajamos donde una pelirroja nos espera, si adivinaron Evans que para estas fechas ya me deja llamarla Lily pero prefiero pelirroja

"buenos días" dice la chica sonriéndonos

"buenos días" decimos los cuatro al unísono, ella se empieza a reír

"será mejor que no vallamos" dice Remus y todos lo seguimos, nos sentamos sin ningún problema, pero no podía ser todo paz y tranquilidad, varios Slytherin se nos acercan entre ellos esta mi hermano y Nott al cual es el que siento que vigila mucho a Remus.

"hermano" me dice Regulus eso me altera mas, ya que cuando el me dice así o es amable es por que me trae una mala noticia.

"no estoy de humor Regulus para hablar contigo" dije sin voltearlo a ver

"bueno tal vez a mi no, pero a mi madre?" me pregunta

"si no tengo otro remedio" si definitivamente algo malo me va a pasar, veo las miradas de mis amigos los cuales se ven preocupadas y veo la mirada de Nott, el maldito no pierde los movimientos de Remus y eso me molesta mas, aunque viendo el lado positivo, el es dos años mas pequeños que nosotros, por lo que se que esta seguro, ya que Remus sabe defenderse muy bien.

"toma" y me da una carta yo la tomo, por unos momento veo tristeza en los ojos de mi hermano, pero si fue así lo disimulo muy bien ya que aun hasta la fecha no se si es cierto.

yo la veo es la letra de mi madre, la abro

_Sirius_

Te mando esta carta ya que, un que no eres Slytherin, sigues siendo el primogénito de esta familia, óyelo bien solo tienes una oportunidad para no ser despreciado totalmente de esta familia y es que aceptes el compromiso con una chica sangre pura, ella vendrá a la casa dentro de tres días, mas te vale no cometer errores, así que te espero lo antes posible para que podamos tu padre y yo decirte las cosas que tienes que hacer, nos vemos, y mas te vale que vengas por que no soportarías nuestra ira y tus amigos lo pagaran.

_Tu siempre respetada madre_.

Una prometida eso si ya era el colmo, como se les ocurría, era algo inaudito, lo único que tenia seguro era que tendría que ir a casa, por que mis padres sino iba me matarían, sin contar que no me gustaría poner en peligro a los chicos

"estas bien?" me pregunta James

"no" y sigo biendo la carta esta bes si que estoy en líos, como me librare de ella. James toma la carta de mis manos y la lee.

Su mirada va directo a la de Remus el cual se espanta y también la lee, el la deja caer y sale del gran comedor, me siento débil no se que hacer, volteo a ver a mi hermano pero párese que no le importa nada, nos levantamos y vamos a clase, Remus se sienta junto a mi, pero el también se ve preocupado.

después de las clases de la mañana tenemos la tarde libre por lo que salimos al jardín.

"Cuándo te iras?" me pregunto Lily

"mañana, después de clases…no lo puedo posponer mas tiempo" dije sonriéndole pero para ellos no les puedo mentir, volteo a ver a Remus, pero el no me mira.

"debe haber algo que podamos hacer" dice James el siempre tan optimista

"tengo que ir… lo dejo muy claro en la carta"

"pero podemos romper el compromiso" dice Lily

"todo depende de como lo hagan" dice Remus su mirada estaba muy triste

"a que te refieres?" pregunta Lily

"si hay varias formas de compromiso… esta en la que solo seda la palabra de las personas, eso es lo mejor que le podría pasar ya que en otras se ocupan hechizos y pociones y son casi indestructibles"

"sea lo que sea, no debo de tomar ni comer nada de mi casa… cosa imposible" dije en un susurro

"pues solo seria investigar y ver como romperlo" dice James, lo ven él es el optimista.

"será mejor cambiar de tema" dije, ya que no quería pensar en eso, me dolía ya que por fin era feliz como para que mis padres me lo arruinaran.

"voy a la biblioteca" dice Remus y se levita para irse, no lo detengo, supongo que el también tiene mucho de que pensar, todo estaba tan bien en la mañana para terminar así.

Todo el día no aparece Remus y en la mañana se fue lo mas temprano que pudo, me duele su alejamiento, pero es natural, el tiene que estar igual que yo, pero me gustaría que me apoyara, que me dijera que todo saldría bien, pero no esta y eso me duele.

Pasan las clases sin ningún problema, bueno solo el hecho de que Remus casi me ignore, me dirijo al despacho del director, cuando casi llego veo a Remus.

"ya es hora?" me pregunta

"si" me siento mal, no deseo irme.

"veras que todo sale bien" yo lo volteo a ver, el me sonríe siempre me tranquiliza su sonrisa.

"eso espero" y nos abrazamos, lo beso pero en este beso siento su miedo y se que los dos estamos aterrados, pero nos separamos.

"tranquilo Rem veras que todo sale bien" y digo la contraseña, cuando la gárgola se quito por completo subo las escaleras, Remus va junto a mi el me toma la mano, yo solo se la aprieto un poco mas y le sonrío, toco la puerta

"adelante" se oye la vos de Dumbledore

abro la puerta y el director al verme me sonría, termino de pasar y Remus sierra la puerta.

"que nueva travesura hicieron?" pregunta el director

"ninguna…pero mi madre solicita mi presencia en mi casa" dije y volteando a ver a Remus, el cual se veía cada vez mas deprimido.

"bueno pues si no le concedo el permiso tendré a la señora Black en mi oficina gritando y haciendo todo un escándalo, así que temo decirte Sirius que tendrás que ir" y me sonríe, tan notorio es que no soporto estar en mi casa.

"señor Lupin se puede retirar" yo volteo a ver a Remus y le sonrío, el sale

"no te preocupes tanto Sirius, recuerda que nosotros tomamos las decisiones" y luego me da un poco de polvos flu, yo los tomo y me acerco a la chimenea.

"mansión Black" y veo como toda da de vueltas, caigo en la chimenea de mi casa sin ningún problema,

veo a mi elfo domestico, como lo odio, perfecta imantación de mi madre.

"hasta que el señor se le ocurrió aparecer… su madre esta muy molesta" dice la criatura

"si ya estoy aquí, así que avísele a mi madre" dije si ningún respeto pero es que en verdad lo odio, Kreacher sala de la cocina yo voy tras de el, me siento en uno de los sillones y mi madre llega a la sala

"por fin llegas" dice muy molesta

"lo siento" dije en un susurro

"sabes que solo tenemos un día para volverte a dar modales" dice muy molesta

"no pude venir antes" dije en un susurro

toda la tarde y la mañana me la pase recordando como comportarme, como ser un ideal caballero, como ser todo un Black, pero de mi mente no salían esos ojos amarillos, los ojos de Remus, su carita cuando duerme, no se que dolía mas no tenerlo o después de tenerlo saber que lo puedo perder, y mas que es algo que yo no deseo, al contrario desearía estarlo abrazando, no esperando ver a quien seria la nueva señora Black.

Tenia un traje de gala de terciopelo negro, según mi madre unos de los mejores colores que me quedan, mi cabello que es un poco largo atado a una sencilla coleta y dejando libre unos cabellos que me cubren un poco los ojos, en la túnica tiene bordados de plata, en las mangas, en el cuello, los botones son de hilo de plata con serpientes grabadas, una prenda muy cara pero no de mi gusto y no por que fuera fea, sino por lo que representaba la plata, el material que mas lastima a mi niño, y saber que estoy aquí para conocer a mi prometida, se que Remus debe estar muy mal y el causante soy yo, si pudiera hacer algo para no verlo sufrir, recuerdo sus ojos cuando el director le dijo que se fuera, su mirada solo tenia una suplica y yo no había hecho nada para tratar de calmarlo, tocan la puerta y Krecher va muy contento, yo estoy en el comedor junto a mis padres, Merlín me siento tan mal, tengo miedo siento que no soy capaz de decidir lo que quiero.

"buenas noches" dice mi padres, y toma la mano de la señora y le da un beso, el la acerca a nosotros

"les presento a mi adorable esposo y mi primogénito Sirius" yo solo inclino la cabeza, el padre de la chica se acerca "bueno noches, esta es mi pequeña Celeste Lockwood"

"es un verdadero placer" digo en forma mas automática, la chica era muy bonita de cabello negro y un poco ondulado, con un muy buen cuerpo, estaba vestida de una túnica plateada con bordes verdes y piedras de esmeralda incrustadas en el vestido, sus ojos eran grises y mostraban mucha frialdad, todo lo contrario a los de mi Remus.

"el placer es mío" su vos era fría y un poco sarcástica

"será mejor empezar la cena" dice mi madre aunque apenas van a dar las ocho

yo la ayudo a sentar y me siento frente a ella hacia un ventanal, ya que almenos viendo el cielo puedo perderme un poco de mi realidad, el cielo esta un poco nublado, la cena aparece en nuestros platos, que para variar son de plata, si trajera a Remus a este lugar lo mas seguro seria que saliera corriendo, ya que no hay nada que no sea de plata, sigo pensando en mi niño, una sonrisa se me escapa Celeste me ve con mucho interés y desaparezco mi sonrisa al darme cuenta.

"y dinos joven Black como vas en el colegio" dice la señora Lockwood

"bien… bastante bien, soy de los mejores" y siento la mirada de la chica se ve que esta feliz por ser mi prometida lastima que yo no, o almenos es lo que yo percibo.

"eso es bueno" decía le señor de la familia

"si mi hijo fue educado con lo mejor" decía mi padre, yo solo sonrío con arrogancia, como todo un Black

"y dime Sirius cuantas novias has tenido" me pregunta Celeste con una vos calmada, la pregunta me sorprendió.

"mmm… bueno a lo que se le puede llamar novia ninguna" dije sin mostrar que para esa pregunta no estaba preparado, como decirle la verdad a ya se, no hermosa yo no salgo con chicas ya que la persona que me robo el corazón es un hombre, no… eso no quedaba en la platica

"eso no es posible" me dice y sonríe creo que trata de hacerlo en forma seductora, pero la falta mucho

"he salido con unas chicas un rato a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, pero nada serio" dije sin quitar mi sonrisa, que estará haciendo mi niño.

"a ya veo… pero" no se que mas me dice mi vista sube hacia la ventana y me aterra lo que veo, la luna estaba llena, hoy es luna llena, no… no puede ser, mi niño en estos momentos debe estar empezando con la transformación y yo estoy con esta tonto y no con el, siendo que es la primera que pasaríamos como pareja.

"estas buen Sirius?" me pregunta Celeste

"si estoy de maravilla" dijo pero mi vista no se despega de la luna, ella voltea ver hacia donde estoy viendo.

"no sabia que te gustara la luna, es un hermoso astro" y me sonríe

"no me gusta" y es la verdad, desde que me entere que Remus sufría por ese astro me dejo de gustar.

"y por que no lo dejas de ver" me pregunta, tenia que meterse en lo que no le importa.

y las palabras del director llegaron a mi mente "recuerda que nosotros tomamos nuestras decisiones" si me iba mi madre no me lo perdonaría, pero si me quedaba el que no se lo perdonaría seria yo

" me recuerda muchas cosas…"

"así… como que"

"no tiene importancia" yo teniendo una pelea interna y esta chica que se mente en lo que nadie le llama

"si vamos a casarnos lo mejor seria que fueras sincero con migo" en ese segundo tome mi decisión ella quiere honestidad se la daría, voltea ver a mis padres parece que me entendieron.

"no te atrevas" dijo mi padre y los señores Lokwood me voltearon a ver.

"si quieres sinceridad…"

"basta Sirius" dijo mi madre

pero mi decisión estaba tomada.

"la verdad no me gustas niña mimada…si eres hermosa pero no tienes nada dentro, en el colegio encontré a la persona que amo y en estos momentos debería estar con esa persona y no haciendo que me quiero casar contigo…por que no es verdad" y me levante

"Sirius si te vas no volverás nunca" dijo mi madre

"hasta nunca… madre" y salí escuche que unos tacones se acercaban, mi madre nunca se daría porvencida

"Sirius" me detengo era la voz de Celeste se veía contenta, eso me sorprendió mucho

"gracias" y me sonrío

"por que?" pregunto, no entendía nada

"yo estoy enamorada de un sangre pura pero de muy poco nombre, cuando mis padres se enteraron que te estaba buscando pareja me propusieron y como tus padres me aceptaron me tenia que casar contigo y si no lo hacia lo matarían, por lo que llegue con las intenciones de casarme, aunque no te quisiera"

"bueno así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro… yo estoy con quien quiero y tu con tu chico" y le sonreí, en estos momentos que me hablaba del chico que amaba, su mirada mostraba un brillo, si sus ojos eran hermosos, pero no tantos como los de Remus.

"si gracias" y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras yo caminaba hasta la chimenea tenia que estar con mi niños, tome los polvos y llegue a despacho del director.

"buenas noches señor Black lo esperaba para mañana" dijo el director.

"lo siento por no avisar pero me salí de la cena, no quiero estar con ella y ella no quería estar con migo"

"ya veo… creo que es una buena noticia… bueno pues valla a su cuarto y descanse que debe estar muy cansado"

"si gracias" si todo iba bien Remus aun no salía de la casa de los gritos y podría verlos

"por cierto…cuide a Remus el solo puede tener una pareja" dijo y me sonrío.

"nunca lo lastimaría" y salí de la dirección tenia que llegar lo antes posible para verlo, deseaba verlo corría por los pasillos y para mi desgracia la maldita gata me salió de frente, odio a la gata de Filch, la gata empezó a maullar para que llegara su dueño, saque mi varita y la hechice, la maldita me ve horrible y se me avienta, a los lejos escucho los pasos de Filch me metí a uno de los pasadizos, quería gritar la gata me estaba encajando las uñas, nunca creí que un gato seria capaz de hacer tanto daño, después de otro rato donde la maldita gata no me soltaba me la pude quitar de encima, por suerte cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi destino salí lo mas discretamente y me transforme en Padfoot, salí corriendo y en eso sentí que algo me agarraba.

"mira pero que hermoso perro" decía el guardabosque, no, eso no podía ser cierto, me estaba alejando del sauce.

no por favor déjame suplicaba y aullaba tenia que llegar, no me lo podría perdonar

"ven chiquito, no te recomiendo ir para ese lugar" y me llevo hasta su casa y me ato por suerte no vio mis rasguños ya que si me metía, no podría salir, espere hasta que se apago las luces de su casa, estaba desesperado como me podía pasar esto, una ves la luz estuvo apagada me destransforme y me puse ha deshacer el nudo que estaba en mi cuello, nunca creí que fuera tan difícil deshacer un nudo sin verlo, pero bueno, después de eso me volvía transforma y salí corriendo al árbol estaba cerca solo unos paso y… llegue a otro dilema, como tocar el maldito nudo, yo estaba que lloraba de la desesperación, solo tenia que lograrlo estaba tan cerca empece a correr y tratando de esquivar las dichosas remitas, pero por desgracia varias me aventaron, hubo un golpe que me dejo tirado unos minutos en lo que recuperaba el aire, en estos momentos Moony debería estar o muy enojado o muy deprimido y ninguna me agradaba, después de recuperara el aire vi que el árbol se mantenía quieto, solo tenia que correr y entraría, solo esperaba que nada me detuviera por suerte mañana no tenia clases ya que supúestamente estaría en mi casa, por que sino con todo lo que me ha pasado no me podría levantar, pero bueno tomo un poco de aire y salgo corriendo esquivo tres ramas y estoy dentro, empiezo a brincar por fin por fin, y empiezo a correr, después de casi media hora llegue a la casa y entre Peter sale a resibirme, empiezo a caminar, llego al cuarto donde esta mi lobito y se estaba lastimando, me dolió mucho verlo así, ya que se avía estado mordiendo, y por la expresión en los ojos de Prongs parecía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo y empiezo a ladrar Moony voltea y se levanta.

El lobo me ve pero hay dolor en su mirada y empieza a gruñirme, solo bajo las orejas, sabia que estaría molesto conmigo y empiezo a gemir para que me perdone, el se me acerca y huele mi sangre y me empieza a lamer las heridas, se sentía tan bien, pero Prongs se nos acerco y empezó a decir que saliéramos, yo le seguí y Peter chillo, era mi turno de llevarlo, ya que por ser el mas pequeño siempre iba encima de alguien, le puse mi pata y el la escalo, pero cuando se echo en mi lomo Moony nos empezó a gruñir.

Peter se espanto, no sabíamos que le pasaba, pero cuando se nos aventó, Peter salió corriendo y yo recibí el golpe de Moony, pero Moony al ver que su presa no estaba se levanto y a quien creen que piso, si a mi, era un hecho, este maldito día no me debí averme levantado, Peter se sube en el lomo de Prongs y parece que Moony se queda tranquilo, por lo que decidimos salir.

Por suerte nada mas paso en la noche, al regresar a la casa de los gritos, nos faltaban unos minutos para que apareciera el sol, Moony estuvo jugando toda la noche, se veía muy feliz, cuando Remus se empezó a transformar todos cambiamos de apariencia

"que haces aquí?" me pregunta James

"si yo también estoy feliz de verte… pero bueno por que? mmm por que huí de mi casa" y me voltea a ver a Remus el acaba de terminar y se deja caer yo lo sostengo, mi niño se ve muy cansado y sus brazos estaban muy lastimados, lo cubro con la ropa que tenia y le pongo mi capa ya que estaba muy frío

"será mejor irnos" dice Peter, cargo a Remus y lo llevo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, lo acuesto en su cama, y empiezo a limpiar sus heridas, James y Peter fueron por la comida, la dejan y se van a clases.

Me baño ya que me duele todo el cuerpo y veo que la maldita gata si me lastimo, el jabón me arde, me visto y salgo Remus estaba despierto y me sonríe

"como te sientes?" le pregunto

"bien" y ve la comida

"yo se que tienes hambre" el solo se sonroja, me acerco y me siento en su cama y la empiezo a dar de comer se ve cansado.

después del desayuno se vuelve a recostar yo me apoyo en su cabecera y hago que apoye su cabeza en mis piernas para después empezar a acariciar su cabello.

"sabes tengo que buscar donde vivir para este verano" el me voltea a ver

"por que?" me pregunta

"me escape…al darme cuenta que día era, no te podía dejar" y le bese la frente

"te amo" y se durmió, al medio día me levante, mis piernas estaban dormidas pero lo hice sin despertarlo, eso si fue una proeza, ya que el tiene un sueño muy ligero, baje por el almuerzo, hasta la cocina estaba feliz por fin estaba con Remus después de todo estaba con la persona mas querida.

Bueno para ya no alargarme mucho solo puedo decir que mi querida madre me mando un vociferador, donde me maldecía y me decía que no fuera el verano a la casa ya que no era merecedor de ser un Black , por otro lado los padres de James me invitaron a pasar el verano con ellos para que no me preocupara y bueno Remus y yo seguimos siendo pareja

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste y gracias por sus mensajes, no se les olvide decirme que les pareció y perdonen la demora pero bueno no he tenido mucho tiempo

¡¡Hasta luego!

Helen Black Potter

M.O.S.

M.O.M.


End file.
